Future Mistakes
by Rasiaa
Summary: When Peter breaks an unknown magical artifact, he, Remus, James, Sirius and Lily are thrown forward in time, to when Teddy Lupin is in his seventh year. Harry and the other teachers work on getting them home, but how long will it take? And will they be able to handle the changes between this world and their own?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I messed around with the ages, years and things, so one could say this is not epilogue compliant.**

* * *

Chapter One- Remus

If Remus Lupin had learned anything today, it was that you never let Peter handle anything that you don't know about. It has bad, terrible consequences, up to and including the situation the five seventh year Gryffindors, including Remus, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, his girlfriend, Lily Evens, and Remus' own, Sirius Black. Sure, the five were still on King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾, and sure, it was still awfully busy, but the people were different.

In front of them, there was a boy who looked similar to James, with the same messy black hair. However, he was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the station, a book in hand, dressed in Slytherin green and silver. The boy looked to be about thirteen. Next to him, a girl with blazing red hair a few shades lighter than Lily's, was, too, reading, dressed in Muggle clothing- a blue and bronze sun dress with little slippers for shoes that tied up to her knees in silk ribbon. The girl could not have been any older than eleven.

There was a man and a woman standing in front of the two children. The man was tall, and wearing normal wizarding robes; the faded gold cloak fell to his ankles. His hair was black laced with gray and messy, and he had startling green eyes. There was a lightning bolt scar faded into his forehead. The woman came up to the man's shoulder, and could only be his wife. She wore clothing that suggested that she was a stay-at-home mother; casual jean pants, a blank violet tee, and an apron over it. Her long blazing red hair, just like the little girl's, fell to the center of her back.

The woman was talking quickly to a young man, probably a seventh year Gryffindor, Remus guessed, by the red and gold robes and red background to the shiny Head-Boy's badge on his chest. He had turquoise hair, earrings in both ears, and amber eyes. He was quite handsome, and his thin body said he was stronger than he looked.

"Teddy, mind the children, you've got all of them there this year, love," the woman was saying as she straightened his robes, "You're Head Boy now, I don't want to hear that any of them got injured, especially, at your hand. Try not to stumble around so much, I don't know how many more concussions you can handle. Write at least once a month, and make sure that James does, too. He didn't write much last year, and- _James Potter!"_ she screeched suddenly, looking past Teddy at someone in the distance.

Three boys about fourteen came racing down the side of the train, pushing people out of the way, screaming, "Look out!" "Pardon me!" and, "Get out of the way, yeah?" The boy in the front had messy brown hair, hazel eyes, and was dressed in Gryffindor robes, just like the two behind him. The second boy had red hair, brown eyes, and a smirk that could kill the girls. However the third boy had white-blonde hair, big blue eyes, and something about him made Remus, Lily, and Sirius, stumble uncertainly. Girls around his age, and older, too, swooned.

At the woman's cry, the two children looked up from their enticing books, the man raised an eyebrow as if waiting for something, and people everywhere looked at the boys. It seemed this was normal, because most went back to telling their children goodbye and giving them tips for the year. However, the family didn't do anything except wait, and when a bang went off near the front of the train, they didn't move. The boy with brown hair approached the couple and Teddy cautiously, while his friends hung back, smirking. "James," the man greeted him.

"Dad," the boy said, grinning slightly, a spark of hope in his eyes. It died, though, when the man scowled.

"Honestly," the man said, exasperated, "must you do this every year? You're fourteen, James! You don't have to continue with this childish behavior. And, I cannot believe you dragged poor Louis down with you! Fred, yeah, I can understand, George was like that too and you grew up around jokes, but Louis? I figured he'd be more of a ladies-man."

The woman's eyes went wide at her husband's half-ass scolding. "Harry James Potter!" she cried, half laughing and half yelling. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she got interrupted by the arrival of another couple.

"What'd you do now, Harry?" the two new arrivals chorused, laughing. The woman had brown, bushy hair, brown eyes. She was pushing along a trolley that had two trunks on it, an owl, a cat, and a few other small parcels. The redheaded man beside her had his arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand held onto a boy's hand. The boy looked around in nervousness, his own brown hair falling into his eyes. His sister, however, ran a hand through her bushy red hair and smiled at the boy in Slytherin colors, despite her own Ravenclaw bronze and blue.

Harry turned and smiled at them, "_I_ did nothing. _James_, however, made fireworks explode near the engine, _again_," he replied, looking sternly at James as he did so.

The two other adults had different reactions. The man removed his hand from his wife's waist and gave James a high-five while the woman looked down her nose at him with a glare that would make Lily proud. Harry was talking again. "I'll have to send an owl to Minerva saying that these three," he gestured to James, Fred, and Louis, who, in turn, took a bow, "need a detention. Of course, I could always give it to them myself…" Harry and the woman exchanged sneaky grins.

The ten-minute chime went off, and the two children with books stood and walked over to their parents. "Bye, Mum, bye Dad. I'll see you in class tomorrow morning, Dad. Mum, we'll write, and see you at Christmas," the boy promised, before dashing off to two girls around the age of fifteen, also sporting Slytherin colors. One had spiky blue and pink hair, while the other had red hair with white streaks. They exchanged glances before holding out their arms to the boy, who took them and together they sauntered off to the end of the Slytherin compartment at the back of the train. A boy with white hair and stormy gray eyes followed them, smiling and calling, "Wait up, Albus, Dom, Roxanne!" The three paused, and the girl with red and white hair held out her other arm and they continued on their way, disappearing into the crowd.

The little girl smiled at her parents, kissing them goodbye as she, too promised to write to her mother. "See you at Christmas, and I'll write to you what House I get into," she said. Then she held out her hand to the boy with brown hair and he took it, smiling, while she told him, "Com'on, Hugo. You know I'll always be your friend, even if we're in different Houses, right? You needn't worry. Besides, my brothers are already very popular. So is your sister, Rose," she added, watching the red haired girl skip away to twin boys with light blonde hair and gray eyes at the mouth of the Ravenclaw train cart. They stood in front of another girl with dark brown, almost black, hair, glasses, and hazel eyes. The four Ravenclaws disappeared into the train.

"Thanks, Lily," Hugo said with a small voice. "I wonder where Molly's gone off to?" he asked, looking around as the two boarded the general train compartment.

Harry and the other adults had watched their children's departure. Now, Harry turned to his wife and kissed her softly. "I'll see you at Christmas, Ginny," he said, in a quiet voice. "Com'on, Hermione," he said as he turned away from his wife. Then he sighed, exasperated. "Is now really the time or place for that, Ron, Hermione?" he cried, staring at the deeply kissing couple.

Ron and Hermione pulled away, and Ron grinned at Harry. "It's now or never, mate, yeah?" he replied, laughing.

Hermione, too, laughed, and took Harry's arm. "I'll see you at Christmas, love," she called. "See you at Christmas, as well, Ginny!"

"See you," Ginny called. The two teachers got onto the first train compartment together, and Remus caught a glimpse of the Prefects' meeting taking place. Ron turned away, taking the trolley with him. He gave it to one of the conductors, who tipped his hat to Ron, before Ron left through the barrier.

Ginny turned around and she finally noticed them. She froze, her eyes blown wide. "This cannot be who I think it is," she whispered. "Remus?" she asked, looking him over. Her eyes moved over the others, and she whispered their names as she caught sight of them. "Sirius, James, Lily, Peter." Remus couldn't help but notice the slightest amount of disgust in her voice as she said Peter's name.

"Go get on the train, you five," she told them quickly, in a quiet voice to make sure no one heard. "Find Harry, and tell him what happened. Harry is my husband, and he looks just like James, but with Lily's eyes. If you can't find him, talk to Professor Hermione Granger, alright? She's the woman with bushy brown hair. If worst comes to worst, talk to Teddy Lupin, the Head Boy, alright? He'll help, and probably won't ask questions. Don't talk to anyone else." Ginny ushered them onto the teacher's compartment, shielding them from view with her body.

When the compartment opened, Teddy raced by, a panicked look on his face. He paused slightly when he saw them. "James, Fred and Louis are already making the first years panic," he said. "Honestly, they are more trouble than it's worth sometimes!" He took off again, his robes blowing out behind him.

Harry saw them next, and he frowned. "Did I forget something?" he asked as he walked over. He cast a swift glance at the five, and his face immediately closed up, and his eyes became guarded with some unknown emotion.

Ginny shook her head, "No, love," she told him quickly, glancing at the clock. "But they'll have to explain everything. I'm afraid I don't know details and I have to go!" She shut the door.

Remus, James, Sirius, Lily and Peter all looked at Harry nervously. Before, Remus had seen him as a cool person, someone who would let everything go easily. Now, however, his fingertips cackled with a light gold magic, and he stared at them, particularly Peter, with mistrust. Harry clearly was a very powerful wizard, and Remus had an odd desire to shrink away. It was only some sixth sense in the back of his mind saying that Harry wouldn't hurt them for the world that kept him from doing just that.

Harry glanced around, and upon spotting Hermione talking avidly to Teddy, who seemed to be reporting, stalked over to them. He grabbed both their arms and, giving the five a look that said _Follow me, now_, walked to his private compartment.

The eight of them were in Harry's compartment, and Hermione sat rigidly next to Harry, sneaking glances at them every so often. Teddy sat, seemingly bored, next to Remus. He kept looking at Remus, as if looking for something. Finally, he glared at Harry in a way that reminded Remus disturbingly of Sirius, and snapped, "Dad? Why are we here, and who are they?"

Harry and Hermione looked at Teddy, surprised. "We're here," Harry said patiently, "because of those five idiots. Now, Teddy, just sit tight and we'll speak with them in a moment." When Teddy huffed and crossed his arms, Harry sighed. "Com'on Teddy. You and I both know exactly who these people are, yeah?" Teddy nodded, warily. "Then why are you so upset? It's not like I've banned you from talking, you know."

Teddy smiled, all his teeth showing in a wolf-like manner. "I'd rather go snog my girlfriend, who, might I add, I've not seen for three weeks?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Three weeks, Teddy, my goodness. You'll be able to see her all year, you know. It's not like she's inaccessible. Besides you're both in Gryffindor, and wasn't Victorie at the Prefects' meeting?"

Immediately Teddy's hair changed from turquoise blue to bright red. Remus started at the sight. What was that magic? He mumbled something that Remus couldn't quite catch, even with his werewolf senses. Harry apparently didn't catch it either, and when he asked Teddy to repeat it, Teddy's head shot up, and Remus saw that his ears and cheeks were red, too. "I said that I couldn't very well snog her in the Prefect's meeting, could I? Besides, that stupid _bitch_ that you chose for Head Girl, Angie King, gave Vic first rounds."

Harry and Hermione laughed, rolling their eyes at Teddy, who scowled. "Anyway," Harry said, looking towards the five again. "You'll need to tell me what happened," Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily opened their mouths but stopped when Harry held up a hand, "I won't have to tell it twice. Once to me, and to Headmistress McGonagall," he elaborated at their confused faces.

They sat for a moment before Remus realized what Harry said. Apparently Lily realized it, too. "Headmistress McGonagall? You mean Minerva McGonagall? Surely you can't, I mean, that would imply that Dumbledore was…" Lily trailed off, looking at Harry uncertainly.

"Dead, yes," Hermione said softly. "He died atop the astronomy tower in 1997."

"1997?" James inquired.

"What year is this?" Sirius demanded, his gray eyes wild and on guard.

"2016," Teddy replied absently. He was staring out the window, chin resting on his hand while his elbow touched the windowsill. His hair wasn't red anymore, but rather a calming sea-blue. Remus could see in the reflection of the window that Teddy's eyes were gray, like Sirius'. He wondered why.

"Again, _anyway,_" Harry said, more forcefully, "You'll follow Teddy and hang out with him until we can get you home. Teddy," Harry said patiently when the young wizard opened his mouth to protest, "You have a common room all to yourself, I think that four roommates wouldn't be a bad idea. Lily, however, will stay elsewhere, though where I wouldn't be able to say. We can't have you five wondering where others can see you. Oh, yeah, that reminds me," Harry added, taking out his wand. "You five are instantly recognizable, and everyone would know, so we'll have to change your appearances a bit, I'm afraid."

He first pointed his wand at Remus, whose eyes widened. Harry didn't appear to say anything, but soon enough a thin, barely visible strip of magic flowed from the tip and fell over Remus. Remus looked at his reflection. His hair had been light golden brown, but now it was deeper than that, almost dark brown. His once amber eyes were blue, and his face wasn't quite so hollow from his constant struggle against the wolf. The scars on his nose were gone.

When he looked over again, he saw that his friends' appearances changed, too. Sirius' hair was shorter, and brown. His eyes were green, not quite so bright as Lily's or Harry's, but not so deep either. James had blonde hair and the same hazel eyes he'd always had. Lily's appearance didn't change much, but her eyes weren't green, but brown, and her hair was noticeably duller, and extremely curly. Peter's eyes and general face stayed the same, but his hair was black instead of blonde.

"There we go," Harry said, finishing the spell with a flourish. "I think that's the general basics, Minerva will explain everything else, 'cause she'd kill me if I took away her chance at more time with her favorite students, yeah?" he said, flashing them a grin.

Hermione nodded, and stood. "Well then, Harry, if that's all, I think I'll just leave, and Teddy," she turned to him, and he looked up at her, an eyebrow raised, "Don't kick up a fuss." She left.

"Of all the things she could've said," Teddy muttered mournfully. "If anyone were to kick up a fuss it'd be James."

James immediately raised a protest, "I would not!"

Teddy blinked at looked over at him, then said, "Not you, I meant my god brother, James, the little twat you saw earlier running from the front of the train."

"Teddy!" Harry cried, laughing slightly at his word choice. "Do not call my son a little twat, please!"

"Why? You do it all the time."

With that, Teddy stood, and without glancing back, stalked out the door with his nose in the air, the perfect picture of a pompous arse. Everyone in the compartment stared at him, and Harry said, "He doesn't normally act like that. I wonder what's gotten into him." Then he glanced over at the five. "Go after him, and don't go anywhere without him. I still have that cloak and the Map, boys. I'd know!"

James, Sirius, and Peter all turned to stare at him, but Remus didn't really digest what Harry had said. He was too busy trying to figure out Teddy. Ginny had let slip his last name was Lupin. Did that make them related? It was a possibility- after all, it was 2016, and Teddy would have to be seventeen. But what relation did the boy have to Sirius, if he had one at all? It was clear the boy had some other magic that he recognized from somewhere… And why on Earth did Teddy call Harry his dad? It was plain they weren't related- if they were it was distant, at best.

Remus grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her out of the compartment, not bothering to see if the others were following. However, from their smells and footsteps, they were. When Remus reached the end of the train compartment, he slid open the door and released Lily. Stepping through the threshold, he paused. In front of him, the train was exactly as it had always been- separated by small rooms that students spent the day in while the rode to and from Hogwarts. Some students mingled out in the halls while others preferred to catch up with their friends without eavesdropping. The only difference was the Houses.

Normally, only students from their own House would be seen together in public. Now, however, students from every House were talking and laughing together. Even from Gryffindor and Slytherin, though there weren't many. Suddenly Teddy's head appeared from the last compartment, and he spotted them and ushered them over before disappearing again. Exchanging looks, the Marauders walked over to him, slowly, passing many curious Hogwarts students as they did so. Some, like the boy from the train station with the book, narrowed their eyes, while others, like the girl, Lily, smiled at them slightly with hesitation.

Finally, after what had to have been an eternity, they reached the compartment where Teddy sat alone, looking out the window again. It seemed to Remus that the boy's moods changed frequently, quickly and unpredictably. At his feet, Teddy's trunk lay open, and an empty bottle rested in the palm of Teddy's left hand. What Remus saw in Teddy's trunk made him frown. All over there were little notes- "Don't forget to take the potion, Ted!" "Write to Andy- She needs you." "Don't neglect your cousins, Ted, it's a big mistake that in the past proved fatal." "Victorie also needs the potion." "Study hard, Teddy, if you want that Auror badge." "Don't forget your Time-Turner for lessons."

In the corner of the trunk, torn and frayed at the edges, was a picture. It was clearly a wizarding photo, marked by the occasional movements of the couple. One was a woman with bubble gum pink hair and a smile that warmed Remus' heart. She wore Auror's robes, and the man beside her had brown robes that were shabby and well worn. His golden-brown hair laced with gray reflected in the setting sun behind them. His smile, too, was warm, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, was one to look close enough. Neither did the woman's, however, it was just the slightest bit bigger than that of the man's.

"My parents," Teddy's voice said quietly, startling Remus out of his staring. He looked up at him, and Teddy stared back. For a moment, the stare held, before Teddy looked away and shut his trunk, locking it before pulling it effortlessly over his head to place it on the racks above the seats. "Well," Teddy asked, "are you going to sit down, or stare at me all day, Lupin?"

Remus started for a moment before sitting down meekly next to Sirius, who gripped his hand beneath their robes. Remus granted Sirius a brief smile before looking down at his little, scarred right hand. Teddy sat down next to Remus again, and resumed his stare out the window. Peter too stared out the window, apparently mulling things over. For a moment, Remus wanted to maim him for putting them in this position. James and Lily sat closely together near the door, conversing in hushed tones. Remus didn't bother to try and hear what they said. "Are you that forgetful?" Peter asked suddenly.

Teddy jerked and turned around to stare at Peter. Then he smiled, saying, "No, I'm not. But my mother was, so my family likes to write the notes. I don't mind, really, it's kind of nice to remember things that I _do _sometimes forget. And it makes me feel closer to her, somehow. But my family always says, I stumble around like her, but my mind is as organized as my father's was. I take their word for it." He returned to staring out the window, crossing his legs and beginning to hum absently as his now amber eyes trailed over the scenery outside that zipped by with speed of that to match cheetahs.

"Was?" Lily inquired gently.

"They died when I was a month old in the Battle of Hogwarts."

The compartment fell silent again aside from Teddy's constant humming and the occasional tap of his foot against the seat. "What is the Battle of Hogwarts?" Sirius demanded finally, seemingly unable to stand the tense silence any longer. Remus gave him a look, but Sirius had his attention focus entirely of Teddy, who hadn't moved.

"You'll find out in _History of Magic_, I'm sure, Black," he said, not scornfully, but not very nicely, either. "In short, it's the battle in which the Death Eaters finally broke down the Hogwarts wards and attack from the inside, out. The year prior to the attack, Hogwarts was home to many teachers who made no mistakes in saying they were part of Voldemort's inner circle. Students were tortured, and forced to place the Cruciatus Cruse on naughty first years.

"About twenty percent of the rebellious students were followers, or members of, The Order of the Phoenix. Loyal to Dumbledore, even after he had died. The D.A., a student organization originally formed to teach students extra fighting, dueling, and protection spells in 1995 by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Anyway, Dumbledore's Army became the only ones who could fight back, even though most members were under the age of seventeen. It became a save haven. But when Harry, Hermione, and Ron went back into Hogwarts, the final battle took place, killing many on both sides. Today, on an island in the middle of the Black lake, there is a cemetery where all the heroes of the war are buried. This includes both my parents, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevy, Lavender Brown, Severus Snape and many more." Teddy fell silent, staring out the window, as he had said nothing at all.

"So that's the gist of it?" Remus asked at the same time that Sirius and James asked, "Harry Potter, _Severus Snape_?"

Now, Teddy did turn. He didn't bother to answer Remus' question, but instead stared between James and Sirius. "Yes, Harry Potter is the man you met. He changed your appearances. He's my godfather. Severus Snape is the reason any of my family members are alive today. Otherwise, we'd all probably be dead. Executed, most likely, for blood-status, opposition of pureblood mania, or for some other bullshit reason that I don't care to think about. Snape's portrait hangs today in the Headmistress' office, as, during the time of war between the battle and Dumbledore's death, he stood in as Headmaster. You can ask him more when we get there, which should be soon. I suggest you change into your robes. I'm afraid you'll have to change in here, Lupin, Evens, because we don't want my cousins or someone else seeing you."

Teddy turned back to the window, crossing his legs again, and closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead to the cool glass. Within moments, he was asleep. Remus wondered briefly if it was things like that extra patience for explaining things, cool attitude most of the time, and apparent regard for lessons was what made him Head Boy.

Teddy also had a very good sense of time and estimation. By the time Sirius had helped Remus into his robes and they were all changed, they were pulling into Hogsmeade station. Lily went to rouse Teddy, and he responded instantly to her touch by stiffening up and opening his eyes. He relaxed when, in the glass' reflection, he saw it was only Lily. Teddy stood and smiled at her, then walked out of the compartment once other students were gone.

Harry and Hermione met up with them at the carriages. Both of the adults were petting the Threstrals that pulled the coaches to the school. Together, they all stepped into the carriage and they set off. The road was bumpy, and no one said a word. Remus wondered who Harry really was, and Hermione. They both were trustworthy, Remus could sense that, but what was it, exactly, that made Remus slightly uneasy? Harry especially- he looked just like James, and had the same last name. That could only mean he was James' son. And his mother…Lily, maybe, based on the eyes and the way his daughter looked.

Hermione was something else, though. She was young, and Teddy said she had fought in the war. They both had. That was probably the reason behind their haunted eyes. Harry seemed to cackle with magic, though. Hermione too was very powerful; even though she didn't radiate magic, just the way she held herself was similar to that of Sirius' family. But, Remus could see through her sleeve on her arm was an old scar that read out _Mudblood._ He wondered idly as she turned to look at him how she'd gotten it.

"Is something wrong, Remus?" she questioned, also pulling his friend and Harry's attention towards him.

Remus flushed, ducking his head slightly, before jerking his nose towards her arm, at the word. Hermione's brows furrowed and she looked down. Then she smiled and pulled up her sleeve. "Bellatrix Lestrange did this to me, when I was seventeen. I was being tortured for information, and the stupid woman wouldn't realize that I was telling her the truth. Oh well, at least she's dead now."

Remus couldn't help but notice how some of the tension drained from Sirius at her words. Hermione took notice of it as well. "The only living descendants of the Black family are Harry and his children, the Weasleys- the original lot, however very distant- their children, and young Teddy, here," Hermione told him gently, jerking her thumb towards Harry and Teddy in turn.

"How is Teddy related?" Remus blurted before he could stop himself.

Harry, Hermione and Teddy laughed. "My mother was Andromeda Black's daughter," Teddy told them.

A whole lot of new questions burst into Remus' mind, and based on the looks of his friend's faces, theirs as well, but before they could ask any of them, the carriage stopped. Teddy winked before he hopped off the carriage at the sound of his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Teddy

It was odd, thought Teddy, seeing his seventeen-year-old father and his friends climb the steps to McGonagall's office after he, Harry and Hermione. Harry raised his hand for the five Time Travelers to stop, and they obeyed instantly. Teddy grinned inwardly. From what stories he'd heard from Harry, Hermione, Ron and countless others who had known the Marauders, they did not obey orders easily. It was funny how they obeyed his godfather without question.

Harry stepped into McGonagall's office with Teddy and Hermione in tow after she called for them to come in. It was remarkable how different the room was compared to how it had been decorated during Dumbledore's reign as Headmaster. Before, it had been filled with little gadgets, each of them more odd then before. In the corner, elaborate Ruins had blocked the Pensive that now resided in Harry's personal quarters at the castle. Now, the room had an odd little charm of homeliness rather than a feeling of possible danger although you knew you were secure. Where the Pensive had been, there was a large bird, probably the one that the Headmistress had used in her Transfiguration lessons. Now and again, Hermione used it to teach the second years.

The desks and books were in pretty much the same place, and the curtains were now a little brighter red and gold. McGonagall herself sat behind the desk, her glasses resting neatly on her nose. Her hair was tied in its usual tight-nit bun, and she wore green dress robes decorated with a faint checkered pattern. She raised an eyebrow as the trio entered.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter? Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Lupin?" she asked, her voice betraying none of her emotions. Harry hesitated, before giving her a thin smile that caused her other eyebrow to shoot up. "I know that look, Mr. Potter. Your father and Mr. Black gave me the same look after they had been caught doing something they ought not to have been doing. What have you done?"

Harry laughed. "Me?" he cried. "What on earth makes you think I've done anything? Rather, I think it was my father and my godfather that did it this time, as per usual Professor."

A sneer came from above them, and all four occupants looked up at Professor Snape. "For once in your pathetic life, Potter, can you speak sense?"

But Harry merely smirked up at his old Potions Master and mentor. "Certainly, _Professor,"_ he said, laying as much sarcasm to his voice as possible and laughed out loud when Snape snarled in annoyance. "Com'on in, you guys," Harry called, and Lily opened the door, striding in with confidence. The snarl on Snape's face vanished instantly and his widened in shock as Peter, Sirius, Remus and James followed Lily's example.

McGonagall's normally passive face lost all masks, and her eyes flew wide, her mouth opened a little bit in surprise. Lily and the Marauders stood to face her, and Teddy couldn't help it. He laughed. The look on his Professor's face was priceless. She seemed to be frozen, and she'd never done that.

"Um, Professor?" Remus tried, stepping forward a little, holding out his hand. McGonagall stared at it, as it trying to see if this was real. Remus placed his hand on McGonagall's wrist, and she snapped out of it.

"Explain!" she told him crisply, and he jumped, stepping back. Teddy stopped laughing, and spared a glance at Harry. He had conjured chairs for he and Hermione, and they sat, listening attentively.

The Marauders exchanged glances before James stated, quite firmly, "It was Peter's fault, Professor."

To their apparent surprise, the teacher sighed and took off her glasses, muttering, "It's always his fault, isn't it?" Teddy heard Harry mutter something, and McGonagall looked up at Lily and Remus. "I'll let you keep your Prefect's badges, while you're here, and it gives you authority only, _only_, I repeat, over James I, Sirius, and Peter. No one else. Though, you might be tempted with this generation of students. They're a pain.

"I'll have to give you five timetables," she leaned over and dung through old files. Then she found five blank ones, and handed them to Hermione, who began scribbling on them with a quill. Hermione asked for Teddy's table moments later, and he handed it over uncertainly, wondering why she wanted his. After all, he used a Time Turner for his subjects, as she had done, and his schedule was hectic.

McGonagall's voice cut through his musings, and he turned back to the scene before him. "You'll all stay with Mr. Teddy Lupin, over here," McGonagall gestured to him, and he grinned, despite their analyzing expressions that made his stomach turn over with anxiety. They turned back around, and Teddy's smile vanished. "He has his own rooms, and they will change to accommodate you. I must ask that you not disturb him should his friends come to him, and that you will not interfere in his personal life. I know about your Cloak, James, and I expect that you not use it. Teddy can hear and smell about as well as Remus can."

James gaped at her, eyes wide. Sirius merely blinked, mouth slightly agape. Remus looked unsurprised.

"And, furthermore, you will reveal your identities to no one. We'll change your last names, however, it is not ideal that you change your first names, seeing as you will probably call each other that alone, and you won't respond to something else. And, we have people, students and staff, who share your last names. James, you'll have the last name of Kings, Remus, you'll take on the name of Williams. Peter, Thomas, and Sirius, might as well use another color, and change your name to Brown. Lily, is Scott okay?"

Sirius scowled, and Remus and James laughed. Peter stood there muttering his new name over and over, as though to memorize it. Lily merely nodded at the Headmistress. Teddy watched Hermione hand out the timetables, and he saw that she hid older ones behind her back. Their seventh year timetables. She handed his own table back.

They all waited in silence for a moment before Harry said, "Right. Well, then, if that's all, we'll get situated, and I'll go see what House my daughter got sorted into. Besides, I'll bet Hermione wants to see where little Hugo is at, as well." Hermione nodded vigorously.

As the Gargoyle slid shut behind them, James asked Harry, "Wouldn't your daughter be in Gryffindor?"

A crease formed between Harry's eyebrows and he frowned. "No. Our children and nephews and nieces are scattered amongst the Houses. My firstborn, James, is Gryffindor, but my second son, Albus, is Slytherin through and through. Ted's a Gryffindor, like his father, but his mother was Hufflepuff, and he constantly shows traits for both Houses, so he could've been equal chance for either House.

"His girlfriend is a Gryffindor, and her brother is as well, Louis, but their sister, Dominique, is a Slytherin Prefect. Fred and Roxanne, another set of siblings, are split as well. Fred is in Gryffindor after his namesake, but Roxxy is another Slytherin. Lucy is Molly's older sister, and she's in Ravenclaw, but Molly is not quite smart enough to go there. We've got bets for Hufflepuff along with Hugo, her cousin. Hugo's sister, Rose, is Ravenclaw. Lily, my daughter, could also make Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Ginny's godson, Lorcan, and his twin brother, Lysander, are both Ravenclaws."

James and Sirius stared at open-mouthed as they walked down the halls. "How the hell did you end up with such a mixed up family?" Lily asked.

Harry glanced at her in surprise. "I don't know. I think it's got to do with the fact that you can't judge based on one's surname. My surname's Potter, and by default that makes it my children's as well. But, the Sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin, but I'd just met Malfoy, you see, so I didn't want to be with him," they all laughed, and Harry continued, "but Albus has that sneakiness and self-preservation that makes for a good Slytherin. He would never have fit in with the red and gold. He might've gone to Ravenclaw, but he has more family and loads of friends in Slytherin, so that decided him."

Hermione bit her lip. "That, and this world is different than yours. The Sorting takes much longer than it used to, seeing as it doesn't place based on names anymore. It digs deep into your subconscious to find the person you're most likely to be. It takes every trait and sorts them accordingly, then Sorts you based on the most traits valued by each House you have. I'm sure that were we to Sort you now, it might not be the same. I know it wouldn't be for Peter, if the man I remember were anyone to go by. Who knows?" Hermione shrugged. "Doesn't matter now. Here is the Head's common room for the boys. Lily, you will sleep here, all right? We can't have you anywhere else, seeing as Teddy is the only seventh year that belongs to the Potter-Weasley Clan."

Remus chocked, "The what?"

Teddy laughed. "The Potter-Weasley Clan, of course! Me, Victorie, Dom, Louis, James, Fred, Roxanne, Albus, Lily, Lucy, Hugo, Molly, Rose, and the generation before. We're quite the big family, which is why we spend Christmas at our place. It's the biggest estate we own."

Peter shook his head. "You're confusing me. Talking way too fast, and it's all new information. Let me adjust to being here, first. And I still really don't know who you are, Teddy, so let me figure that one out. You're last name's Lupin, which makes you related to Remus. And I've kind of got that Harry is James' son, and Hermione, I don't know where you come in."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm a Mudblood, Peter. And Harry's sister-in-law. Harry is James' son, and Teddy is Remus'. I'm sure you'll learn all this in History of Magic. Seventh Years cover the first Wizarding War in first term tomorrow, and the Second Wizarding War in second term, after Christmas break. Just settle in tonight, and we'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow when it comes. Good night, boys, and Lily if you need time away, come see me in my office, or go to Gryffindor tower, where I'm sure Victorie will happily chat your ear off long enough for you to forget your problems."

Harry and Hermione walked away laughing. Teddy stared at their backs for a moment before shaking his head. He really wondered if there was something wrong with them. They all- Ron and Ginny and Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor included- claimed to have lost it sometime in their sixth year. He turned to his door, which was a small picture of the four founders, and muttered, "Exile," for the password. He clambered inside after the doorway was open.

Teddy heard the others following him inside, but he paid them no mind. He gazed at his new home, which was decorated almost exactly like his room at home. There was a staircase on the right, which wasn't there at home, so he assumed that's where the beds were. Next to it was a small table with a vase, empty of flowers. In front of it was the picture he had of his parents. On the right side of the room, there was a fire in the fireplace, and it had a couch and two chairs placed over a round rug. On the mantle, there were maybe sixty books, all of them fiction novels he'd have to read. Above that was a Chinese mirror, held up on a stonewall. There was a vast expanse of space, and he saw in the corner several board games stacked by size. On the wooden, polished, desk next to him, he saw his laptop from home, to which he grinned. Ginny must've sent it. There were several quills and inkbottles on one side of the desk, and on the other were pens and pencils for drawing. He spotted three new sketchbooks, each about three hundred pages long. They were held up by simple bookends, and were stored next to his photo albums. It was colored off in reds, golds, purples, and grays. The walls had an occasional picture of him and his family, or of him and Victorie. Otherwise the walls were stone bare, void of color except the stone's natural shade.

He turned to the others to find them staring around with frowns. When Sirius caught him looking with a raised eyebrow, he said, "Not really our style, sorry."

"I don't care, sorry," Teddy retorted. "Now, I think the beds are upstairs. You guys are welcome in here whenever, but so are my friends and family. They'll be in here a lot. You can study, hang out, and plan pranks, whatever. Just don't destroy anything. Don't forget this is my room. My stuff, as well, so don't go through it without my permission. Don't be up later than midnight."

Teddy made to turn away, but James asked, "Why not later than midnight?"

"Because," Teddy told him, still heading for the stairs, "I get up at four thirty every morning and run a mile around the grounds. If I'm kept awake I will be tired in classes, and therefore very pissed off. Don't piss me off. I'll dock points if you do, and I don't care if Gryffindor loses because of it. Unlike Remus and Lily, I have no conscious. I don't care if I hurt your feelings by docking points. I really don't. I don't know you, so what difference would it make to me?"

Teddy reached the stairs and he heard the others following him. He felt a hand on his arm and he turned to find himself face to face with Lily. "You are nothing like Remus," she informed him.

He shrugged. "You're right," he told her. "But you mustn't forget that I was raised in another time, and not by Remus. I was raised by a bunch of people who were scarred by war. Dad was scarred when I was born, that I cannot deny. But, he's the type of person who would've pushed down his feelings for me." Teddy laughed bitterly. "My godfather had no such restraint. Still doesn't. So, as I was raised not to know any better, really, I don't either."

With that, he walked up the stairs again and prepared for bed. Lily had a separate room connected by a door, and Teddy would share with the four Marauders. Not that he cared, Teddy told himself. As he settled down for bed, he told himself he would change their opinions of him tomorrow. As his Aunt Hermione always told him, "We'll deal with tomorrow, tomorrow when it comes. It's a new start, after all, Teddy, and there's almost always a chance for redemption."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sirius

Sirius was violently jolted awake by a crash and a muttered, "Dammit!" He opened his eyes, with great reluctance, and reached around for Remus, only to find he wasn't there. Frowning, he sat up.

Remus was sitting up, his tawny hair tousled and he was yawning. James was awake in his bed, and Peter, as usual, was sound asleep. Sirius swore he could sleep like the dead. Teddy, however, was standing by James' bed, holding his foot. James' trunk and everything in it was strewn around Teddy, who glanced around and muttered, "Sorry. I'm awfully clumsy, ask anyone. Harry says I get it from my Mum, so blame her."

The three laughed nervously, and Teddy gave them a shy smile. "It's four am. I really didn't mean to wake you, so go back to sleep. I'll be back before six anyway."

Teddy turned and made for the door, and James asked, "Where are you going, exactly?"

"Running, like I said last night," Teddy sighed. The door closed with a soft click behind him.

Remus stared at the door for a few more moments before leaning back into Sirius, sighing. Sirius wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, looking at James. James was getting out his bed and paused at Sirius' questioning look. "I'll never get back to sleep, might as well hang out in the common room. You know, see what else we can find out about him. I can't figure him out." James vanished into the bathroom, and Sirius heard the water running.

Sirius let out a huff, making Remus' hair stand up a little. He smiled, and then leaned back onto his pillows, taking Remus with him. Remus curled up against Sirius, already asleep. He made a mental note to ask about the full moon when they next had Defense. Harry taught Defense, so he might know.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Sirius finally made his way down to the common room, an hour before classes and ten before breakfast, James exclaimed, "I wondered what took you so long!"

Sirius smirked and sat down next to him on the couch. Remus was already looking through Teddy's books on the mantel, clearly interested. Peter sat near Remus' feet, shuffling cards. "I'm planning on building a card tower," he told them.

"Good for you, Pete," James said. He wasn't even looking at Peter. Instead he stared at Lily, who had braided her hair and put on mascara.

She smiled at James, walking over to him. "Let's head down to breakfast," she said. Remus looked up, then replaced Teddy's book to its place on the shelf. Peter slid his playing cards into a box and shoved them into his robes. James stood eagerly and took Lily's hand. The two walked out, with Peter following them, chattering on about nonsense.

Remus hung back when he saw that Sirius hadn't moved. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sirius told him, smiling and standing. Seeing that Remus wasn't reassured, Sirius leaned over and kissed him softly. "Really."

"Alright," Remus said. Together they walked out the door, and down to Great Hall, which hadn't changed at all. They'd missed the feast the night before, so Sirius was pleased to see that at least something hadn't really changed. The candles still sat suspended by magic in midair. The ceiling reflected what was outside, which was a thankfully clear blue sky. The tall windows on either side of the hall allowed sunlight to seep in and cast light over the tables. There were still four plus the teacher's table, which sat on a platform at the front of the hall. The four tables were for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Students of each House sat at their respective tables, thankfully.

James was sitting next to Teddy, who sat next to a thin girl who just kept eating and eating. Her white blonde hair had multiple colors dyed into it; just like each of her nails were a different color. Her hair also had glitter in it, and Sirius couldn't help but notice that Teddy's bubble gum pink hair had glitter, too. The girl wore black slippers that Sirius supposed were the type of shoes to wear these days, remembering the red-haired girl called Lily at the station. Her blue eyes were brought to light by her makeup, which was a bit of mascara, as well as some other colors to match the blue strands in her hair and on her nails.

Teddy looked up at Sirius and Remus' approach and smiled at them. Sirius sat across from James and next to Peter, and Remus sat next to Sirius. Lily was gone. Teddy opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a boy's voice saying, "Slow down, Victorie!" as he slid in next to Remus, who he winked at. Remus flushed and faced his breakfast, causing the boy's friends to laugh.

"Don't mind Louis-the-Prat Weasley," said James II, "he likes to flirt with everyone, and I do mean everyone. Likes to use his stupid Veela powers to his advantage, just like his two older sisters, Victorie and Dominique." Victorie pulled back from her food and flung two sausage links at him, which he expertly dodged without looking. James II smiled at them pleasantly, holding out his hand. "James Sirius Potter, here. Been informed by secret sources all about your little, _ahem_, issue. Also was told to stay away from you, but why would we listen?"

The three boys laughed, before the redhead sobered. "Fred Weasley," he introduced himself, "the best looking boy around here for miles, though my cousins here might be inclined to disagree, don't listen to them. They're liars."

"You all are," Victorie interrupted. "Otherwise you'd be in detention already. Now shoo, before I have to kill you with my sausage, which would be a disappointment, seeing as I love my sausage."

Louis faked a blow to his heart and shook his head sadly. "You wound me, sister dear. Though, I must leave, because I would not want to begrudge you of you sausage, which you love more than your own flesh and blood. So sad. Com'on, boys." The three cousins waved and bowed as they walked away, causing Victorie to scowl as she shoved more food into her mouth and viciously attacked her pancakes.

"For the record," Victorie told them, pointing her fork at each of them in turn, "I do love them, but they are annoying. Their uncle- Fred's father, George- has been too much of an influence, and he learned most of his tricks by looking and sorting your detention slips. Don't encourage them."

Sirius snorted. "Sorting our detention slips?" Victorie nodded, her face grave.

It was silent for a minute, then Peter blurted, "What is up with your hair?"

Teddy and Victorie both looked up. Peter looked really scared, but the couple was smiling. "We like it," they coursed.

"But it's really distracting," Peter complained.

Victorie shrugged, "Doesn't matter. There's nothing anyone can do about it, so they just stopped mentioning it."

Silence.

Sirius shifted in his seat, unused to the quiet. James looked anywhere but at Teddy and Victorie, and Remus gripped Sirius hand under the table. Peter just stared at his plate as he ate. Finally, people started getting up for classes, and Teddy said, "Com'on, we have Defense first, then Transfiguration followed by History of Magic for two periods. See you later," he added to Victorie, who had muttered, "Lucky." Teddy kissed Victorie quickly before he walked out of the hall into the Entryway.

Sirius, Remus, Peter and James followed him down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. The door was closed, and a few other students, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, mingled and talked quietly. Lily suddenly appeared at James' side, reading a book. Ah, thought Sirius, so she'd been at the library. One of the portraits stared at them, then ushered them over. "It's been a while since I saw you four. In fact, the last time I saw you, Mr. Lupin, you were thirty-eight years old. Funny, isn't it?"

Remus looked at the portrait curiously and started to say something, but the door opened quietly seemingly of its own accord. The students filed in, as if used to it. Inside, the windows were partly closed, allowing some sunlight. Pictures of various creatures and some photo shots of various spells were framed and hung along the walls. Harry sat behind the desk, talking to himself. He paused, as if he was being answered. Then he said, "But that stupid! I shouldn't have to accept that!"

Laughter rang throughout the room, and as Sirius concentrated, he thought he could see people there. Three people, actually, himself, Remus and James. Only, they weren't there. They weren't ghosts, but weren't solid either. Pure white, and about an inch above the ground. Remus was the one talking to Harry, while James leaned against the window behind Harry's desk. Sirius walked back to Harry, and it struck Sirius that that was how the door opened.

Harry suddenly glanced up, and smiled slightly. "Sorry," he said. "Go on, sit down, you lot. It's not like your seats have changed from last year."

Ghost-Remus' eyes went wide. "You can't refer to your students as 'you lot'!"

"I can, Remus, and I will, dammit." With that, Harry dropped something like a rock into his desk, and the three ghosts vanished.

"Teddy's right," Lily muttered, "Harry doesn't have any conscious."

Unfortunately for her and for Teddy, Harry heard that. "He said that, did he?" Harry asked with interest. He glanced at Teddy, who was banging his head repeatedly on the desk. Harry chuckled slightly and patted Teddy's back. "Yes, Dad himself said they'd drive us all crazy. Don't worry; it won't change much, will it? But don't say I don't have a conscious. I have one, and it protests a lot, but I pay it no mind.

"Now," He said briskly, walking to the front of the room, "You are in Seventh year, so I expect the best work from all of you. Now, I know I have no reason to expect it from some of you, but I still can dream, right?" The class laughed. "I've worked with all of you for seven years, and some of you for longer. My job this year is to make sure all that hard work I've put into you has paid off. Let's review for the first week, and then we'll start on some more difficult attack spells. In a few months, we'll start on the Patronus Charm then go on from there, and hopefully cover the unforgivable spells before the end of the year."

By the end of the lesson, Sirius determined that he hated Harry as a teacher. Most of the students loved him, though why, Sirius couldn't tell. He expected so much, and most of the spells Sirius had never even heard of. Showed him that the future wasn't what he wanted. It was too advanced.

Remus had fun, though.

And so did James.

Assholes.

At least Peter agreed with him, though, Sirius wasn't sure that was a bonus.

Transfiguration was boring. Professor Granger wasn't as strict as McGonagall. She also wasn't as easy to rile up, which gave her a good number of admirers. She, too, started with review, though; Sirius saw that at least he knew the spells she spoke of. So it was easy- which made it boring.

The only fun part about it was when class had ended, and Peter dared to ask her why Harry had been talking to himself. She stared at him for a moment, and Sirius could almost see the gears turning in her head before she laughed. It was a high, almost bell-like noise that Sirius found awfully intriguing. "Oh, Peter," she said. "Harry wasn't talking to himself. He probably was talking to the spirits of the dead- most likely James, Remus, and Sirius and his mother, Lily. He does it a lot, for advise, or just to talk. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, when he became Master of Death, he's been doing that. It gets on people's nerves, which is part of the reason why he quit his Auror job. He likes to teach here instead, while it still gets on people's nerves, students aren't as brave as fully trained Aurors to go up to him and tell him to shut up. Run along, though, you need to get to History of Magic."

Sirius groaned, and he heard James and Peter make noises of protest. "I don't want to be in Binns' class for two whole hours!" Peter said.

But Professor Granger grinned. "Professor, Binns, Peter, doesn't teach here anymore. Once Minerva realized that was just an extra hour or two of sleep for everyone filled with last minute studying for exams, she hired a new professor. Her name is Lisa Hart, and she's a whole lot of fun. Her first year here, she changed around the whole classroom. You'll see. It'll be your favorite class by the end of the week."

"Doubt that," James muttered, turned and walking away.

When they reached the classroom, most of the students were already there. Remus was waiting for them, and Teddy was talking and laughing with some of friends. Lily was standing up front, by the door, with her hair fanning her face as she read all about some of the new Defense spells. Sirius rushed over to where Remus stood holding his textbooks in his hands and his book bag slung over his left shoulder. "Hey, guys," Remus greeted them.

"Hey, babe," Sirius muttered. James just grunted, and Peter smiled at Remus, before staring at the door again.

Remus looked between them, and then frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Before Sirius could answer that nothing was, the door swung open and the students piled in, conversations dying. Sirius followed Remus and James into the classroom. Then he blinked. Certainly this couldn't be History of Magic?

The walls had eight doors in a semicircle. Each door had a number on it, one though seven. The eighth door had the number seven, then the number two below it. There were no desks in the room, other then the on in the front where a young woman no older than thirty sat waiting for them. She smiled and brushed some brown hair behind her ear. "Welcome, seventh years," she said, jumping up. "You know," she asked conversationally, "Seventh years are my favorite group of students to teach. Do you know why that is?" About eight students raised their hands. "Yes, Melissa?"

The girl called Melissa spoke in the middle of the crowd. "Because seventh years focus of the Two Wizarding Wars?" she guessed.

Hart smiled again. "Yes, dear. The past six years, you have gone though those doors." Hart pointed to the six doors with 1-6 painted on them. "This year, you'll go into those two," she knocked on the two doors with the number seven, "and learn all about the Wizarding Wars. Last year, we covered the war against Grindelwald. So, for these next few months before Christmas, we'll make sure to cover the entirety of the First Wizarding War. Go on in, class," she told them, gesturing towards the first seven door.

The class filed in, everyone looking around. There were sixteen desks, in two rows of eight. There was a timeline around the walls of the classroom, and various quotes made during, about, and after the War. One in particular caught his eye.

"_Imagine that Voldemort's powerful _now_. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing… The Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere… panic… confusion… that's how it used to be._"

~Sirius Black on the First Wizarding War, 1994, to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley

He had said that? Merlin. He nudged Remus, who was still looking around, particularly at the bookshelves on the back walls. He pointed. Remus looked up, frowning, at the direction of Sirius' index finger. His eyes grew wide when he finished reading. "You said that?" he asked in disbelief.

"I guess."

"Who said what?" James asked, and Remus nodded towards the quote. Next to it, there was another. James read both.

"_The last time Voldemort had power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear..._"

"_...He had huge numbers at his command - not just witches and wizards but all manner of Dark creatures..._"

~Remus Lupin, Sirius Black on the First Wizarding War, 1995, to the Order of the Phoenix members

It was surreal, seeing their names up with those of history. Sirius felt his heart rate pick up with fear, knowing this was their fate. Death, in a war. They would say, do, and mean all of the things they'd learn about. Sirius glanced at Peter. The cubby boy was staring at the photos near the end of the timeline. He looked over at them, too, and felt himself freeze with shock. Photos of a destroyed house, of James and Lily's wide, unblinking eyes, of Harry, as a young boy, in a blanket, with a fresh lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. There was Remus, on his knees with his forehead bleeding, and tears streaming down his face as he stared unblinkingly at something behind the camera. Around him, buildings were on fire and coated with blood, and the water behind him sprayed from the underground pipelines. The caption read, "_Remus Lupin, only surviving wizard eyewitness of the supposed murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles at the hands of Sirius Black, just outside Godric's Hollow in the early hours of dawn on November 1, 1981._"

Sirius couldn't imagine what brought that about. Whatever it was, though, it couldn't have been pretty. Hart began speaking again. "Alright, students, now that you've looked around, when I call your name, take your seats, wherever you want. Tami Acalte, Raven Aceto, Albert Bailey, Sirius Brown, Demi Bucaro." Sirius took a seat in the back, on the left side, where there was an empty seat next to him. More kids were called, including Melissa, whose last name was Carthac. Sirius didn't really listen until James was called, and he took the seat just behind Sirius. Teddy was called next, and he sat in front of Sirius. Lily sat beside James, when she was called. Peter sat in the one seat just behind James, and Remus slid in beside Sirius, smiling at him. Sirius smiled back.

Hart began handing out pieces of parchment with writing on them; a grid of what they'd learn throughout the year. Sirius felt his eyebrows knit together. "Dang, this woman has a strange way of teaching," He muttered. Remus snorted in agreement beside him. And it was strange- in a good way. It was organized, and unlike anything he'd ever seen. Everything was in a neat, precise row that he could skim through easily.

The bigger writing near the middle of the parchment caught his eye. _The Second Wizarding War_. Hart began speaking again- something about a pretest tomorrow on the wars- but Sirius couldn't find himself to care. He was running over the events from the Second War. If James and Peter died in the First one, and he himself was in Azkaban, then what happened to Remus? He knew from Teddy that he died in the final battle or something, but was there anything else important that happened to him? And what about himself? Did he ever get out? And, if he did, when did he die?

There! It was about two years after Harry Potter started Hogwarts…that would make him a late second year or early third year. _Sirius Black Escaped Azkaban Wizarding Prison._ How in the hell did he manage that? Underneath, the teachers were listed for that year. It was the normal set of teachers, of course, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, who was a cute fifth year back home, Trelawney, a weird sixth year, Hagrid, which didn't surprise Sirius. He had almost skipped over the name, "Remus Lupin" in his haste to find anything about himself.

Now, that did surprise him. Remus actually got himself a teaching position? Huh, thought Sirius, I guess he managed to fulfill his dream after all. Sirius glanced at Remus through the fringe of his hair, and saw the boy doodling on a notebook page. Curious, he looked up more, and saw to his delightful amusement, his name scribbled all over the back page. He scooted his chair closer to his boyfriend, and Remus looked up slightly at him, then looked down again, his face turning steadily red. Sirius smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hart said, "Class dismissed!"

Grateful for that small blessing, Sirius waved his wand, making Remus' things fly neatly into his bag before grabbing his surprised boy's arm. He pulled Remus out of the classroom and down the hall, then into a broom closet. Sirius locked it quickly, cast a silencing charm, then lit his wand and turned to face Remus. "You are too cute sometimes, Rem," he muttered. The boy smiled slightly before Sirius kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Lily

She couldn't find Remus. Anywhere. He had disappeared after History of Magic and nobody had seen him since. It really was driving her crazy, since she was having real trouble with this Defense spell that was supposedly some sort of fifth year spell- something to make your enemy steadily weaker without notice. She had originally thought of going to the Defense professor, but then she realized that was her _son_ and that would make her feel incredibly stupid. But, it seemed, that was what it had come down to. She would check one more time in the damn common room, then go to Professor Potter.

She walked down the History of Magic corridor again, gave an odd look to a light from behind the door of a broom closet, passed that a ways, then waited for the staircase up to move back to place. James found her on the first step of the staircase. "Hey Lils," he said. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged and fell in step beside him. "Searching every corner of this god-forsaken castle twice over to one Remus J. Lupin. You've not seen him, have you?"

James' eyebrows knit together for a moment, and his eyes clouded over. "Nope," he said finally, popping the 'p', "Not since History of Magic." He paused, absently waving to a portrait as he considered. They passed the Transfiguration classroom, when Professor Granger was blinking at some poor first year with a pair of smoking eyebrows. "Haven't seen Sirius since then, either, come to think of it. I bet they're off in some secret passageway of broom closet or deserted classroom doing very unmentionable things."

Lily closed her eyes against the mental image James had painted. She shook her head in exasperation. "Honestly, James. Even though you're probably right, and I cannot believe I didn't think of that, you don't need to put it that way."

"What way? And what other way would I put it?"

"'I bet they're off in some secret passageway of broom closet or deserted classroom doing very unmentionable things.' You could have said it nicer, like, 'I bet they're off somewhere alone together.' I would've gotten what you meant."

They reached the common room and James said the password before climbing into the room, declaring, "But, Lily, I like exaggerating things!"

"About what?" someone asked.

Lily jumped, hitting her head on the little passage into the Head Boy's rooms. She swore under her breath, rubbing her head, before looking up. Two girls were standing there, both almost identical. They both wore curious expressions, heads cocked to the left, with their hands wrung in front of them. The girl on the left was a little taller, and had blue and pink spiky hair, and big, beautiful brown eyes. The girl on the left was sporting red hair with white streaks, brown eyes, and freckles. She looked a little like Victorie. Then Lily noticed their Slytherin robes. Instantly suspicious, Lily asked cautiously, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The one on the left answered, "I'm Roxanne Weasley. Call me Roxxy."

The one on the right smiled, "I, dear, am Dominique Weasley. You can call me that, or Dom. Whichever you prefer, dear."

Roxxy rolled her eyes. "Must you call everyone that, Dom? Honestly, who calls anyone 'dear' other than mothers?"

Dom didn't even glance at her. "I do. And I'm not about to change for you."

James jumped and pointed. "You are the two Slytherin girls Harry mentioned!"

They, as one, turned to face him. "Yes, James, I suppose we are," Roxxy said slowly. "Does it matter?"

James didn't ask how she knew his name. But it made Lily wonder if Harry's whole family knew. James just shrugged at Roxxy's question. "It will probably take some practice, talking to a Slytherin civilly. Normally I hex them. Or jinx them, or~"

Dom and Roxxy held up their hands. It was a little freaky, to be honest. She'd only ever seen twins do that, and they weren't twins, if Lily remembered Harry's little lesson last night correctly. "We don't need a long list of what you do to you Slytherin comrades at home, James. To be frank, we don't really care," Roxxy was saying. "But our cousin Albus might. He's very, very, defensive about that sort of thing. He's the only Potter to ever be sorted in Slytherin as far back as we can trace that tree, and it makes him stand out. Let him catch you at that, and he'll be in detention for a month, and you'll be in Hospital for just as long or longer. No matter, though. You probably won't see much of him until Christmas. He keeps to himself, and his friend, Scorpius Malfoy. They stay as far from here as possible."

This time James chocked his head to the side. "Why?" he asked curiously. Lily wondered why he wouldn't stop asking questions. It was almost lunch, and they had Potions class afterwards. Not to mention, she still had to find Remus, and she was getting hungry. She was sure the girls would talk to him elsewhere, even though Dom didn't say much.

"Because of James, Louis, and Fred," the girls chorused.

That caught Lily's attention, lunch and Remus forgotten. "What do they do?" she asked.

Roxxy shrugged. "They get into fights in corridors. It's kinda weird, since the two are best friends at home, but add in the House badges, it seems, and an audience, and poor Albus is in the Hospital. Sometimes Lily is, too, even though she doesn't do anything wrong. Mostly she gets caught in the crossfire when she tries to stop fights."

Lily frowned. "Isn't it her first year?"

"Of learning," Roxxy said, nodding, "But damn, she is stuck to Uncle Harry like glue. Pitched holy bloody fits when they were apart when she was younger, so she just came with him to Hogwarts, when Uncle Harry came to teach, about eight years ago. But she couldn't go with him to the Ministry when he worked there. That, and Uncle Harry's eccentric personality made him quit."

James and Lily laughed. "I heard that it was his habit of talking to the dead."

Roxxy nodded again. "Yes, that's one part. Another is that he has the worst bloody temper, and he had his wits end with politics. He, after all, had taught students already, so he was qualified for it."

"Oh, who the hell are you kidding?" Teddy asked, walking into the room and sitting down at his desk. "Dad could have any bloody job he wanted, qualified or not."

"True," Roxxy said.

Teddy leaned back in his chair, pushing it on two legs with his arms behind his head. "So, Lily, James, what are you doing talking to the gossip twins? Discussing Hogwarts politics, the teachers' private lives, student life, classes, or who is have sex with whom?"

"Oh, shut up, Teddy Remus Lupin!" Dom said, throwing her hair over her shoulder and storming out. Roxxy followed close behind.

When Lily turned back to Teddy, he was grinning. "I love those two," he told her, eyes twinkling with subtle mischievousness. It was a look she had seen in Remus' eyes many times, and she thought, maybe they're more alike than I first thought. "So easy to rile up. And, it's double trouble." Then he frowned. "I guess it's trouble like that, no matter who you rile up in my family. Those two; Fred, Louis, and James; Rose and Lucy; Lily, Hugo, and Molly; Lorcan and Lysander, and then Vic and I."

"You forgot Al-something. What was his name?" James asked, frowning. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, thinking. Lily rolled her eyes at him; he didn't notice.

"Albus?" Teddy said. James snapped and pointed, nodding. Lily rolled her eyes again. "Naw, I didn't forget him. He keeps to himself. Besides, he has his friends Scorpius, Danny, and Gwen. Good kids, but not family. Most of us make friends only with family. Just him that didn't. Besides, he's the odd one out, anyway. He's the same age as Rosie and the Scamander twins, thirteen, but they don't get along much. Not as well as Dad, Ron, Hermione, Mum, and Aunt Luna were hoping, anyway. Rosie is extremely smart, but only book-smart. Lorcan and Lysander, too, are rather brilliant, but that's kind of to be expected with two former Ravenclaws as parents. Anyway, animals and plants and healing and all that fascinate the two of them."

Teddy's chair legs slammed back down, and he rested his hands in his lap. "Al is kinda more street-smart than book-smart, but he's good with both. He bites his nails, skateboards during the summer with local Muggle kids, and listens to this weird, techno sort of music. No one else in the family does, so he's got nothing in common with us, really. Mum and Dad worry about him, sometimes."

James opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the sound of quiet laughter coming from just outside the room. James paused, then grinned. He leaned towards Lily. "That'd be Remus and Sirius, bloody poufs."

Sure enough, the two of them came stumbling in moments later. They both were flushed, and they clung to one another as if the couldn't stand. Their hair was a mess, and their lips were slightly swollen. Sirius' shirt buttons were done wrong, and Remus' shoes were untied, while his shirt was not tucked in, with a small tear in the corner. They were laughing like mad. They positively stank of sweat and sex.

Lily snuck a glance at Teddy, who she expected to look shocked and disgusted. But, to her surprise, he stared at them like it was normal. Like he accepted it before it started. He caught her looked and raised an eyebrow. Then he winked, and Lily ducked her head, hiding her blush. Despite their not-so-apparent age difference, he really was cute. Not as cute as James though, she thought, taking his hand.

She looked up at the two boys, who hadn't seemed to have noticed them yet. They were nearer to the couches than they had been, and they were closer to kissing than before. Just before they did kiss, though, and just as James opened his mouth to shout, Teddy asked, "Have fun in the broom closet, boys?"

The two jumped apart in surprise, and Sirius tripped on the edge of the rug, crashing to the floor, and sending James into fits of laughter. Poor Remus looked scandalized and guilty. Lily, however, stood shock still, her heart beating rapidly, eyes wide and mouth open. She had never heard someone say anything like that. It was terribly dirty, but the words themselves, when taken apart or rearranged, were not. And he said it at just the right moment, too.

Remus looked over at them, and his eyes went wider than before. "How did I not see you?" he asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Dunno. Too caught up in your boyfriend, I suppose."

Remus buried his face in his hands. Sirius finally got up and brushed himself down quickly. "Shut up, James, before I shut you up with force." James snapped his mouth shut, but he was still smiling. "You know, then?" he asked then, his question directed at Teddy. Lily knew, of course, she'd gotten them together at the end of their third year, though she didn't know how James had found out. Remus had said something about a Hogsmeade village trip gone wrong about six months later.

Teddy nodded. "Yes. I've known for years about you two. Hated you both for a while, but I got over it. I was six, after all, when I found out. The pictures in scrapbooks kinda give you away. That, and the pictures Harry found in Sirius' old bedroom."

"My old bedroom?" Sirius questioned, an eyebrow raised. He paused in tugging on Remus' sleeves to look at Teddy. Even Remus looked up.

Teddy, however, looked like he said something he shouldn't have. "I wasn't supposed to say that. Forget it."

Sirius stared at him for a moment later, then looked back at Remus and resumed ignoring them. James shook his head and when up to the dorm, sending at questioning look at Lily before he did. She smiled and followed him, her heart skipping a beat. "I'm going to find my friends," Teddy told them, and as she took James' hand, she heard the door close behind him. When she glanced back, she saw Sirius putting a fire on, and Remus sitting down with a book. It was only after she looked back at James that she realized they would be missing Potions and had already missed lunch. Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, yes I know, it's been a while, and I'm awful. I'm sorry for the long wait, and because I took forever and a day, you get to have a longer chapter! It's practically doubled, and the story takes a large turn here, so please, I hope it's worth it. I'll update faster next time, but only with reviews, my lovelies! **

* * *

Chapter Five- Remus

It was one week later that Teddy woke Remus and Sirius at one ungodly hour of the morning. There was a hiss as the curtains were pulled back, and a swish followed very closely by a burst of freezing cold air. Desperate for warmth, Remus snuggled very close to Sirius and reached in vain for his very warm and thick bed covers. When he couldn't find them, he sat up and blinked around blearily. Teddy was standing there, fully dressed, hair wet, with his arms crossed across his chest and one eyebrow raised. There was a vial in his hand and the blankets, to Remus' despair, were pooled around the other boy's feet.

"Get up, Remus," Teddy said quickly. "Harry and the Headmistress need to see you to discuss some rather… personal… information I'm sure you'll be grateful for later."

Still blinking sleep from his eyes, Remus tried to decode what Teddy had just said. Personal information? What could he possibly…oh. Instantly alert, He looked away from Teddy and shook Sirius, trying to wake him. He was quite sure that Sirius would want to hear it.

It took a few minutes, but Sirius was, eventually, blinking at Teddy and Remus, his gray hair tousled, and his eyes dark. "What is going on?" He asked Remus, yawning, his pink tongue curling like a cat's, which Remus thought was absurd, considering he was a dog.

"This is concerning the full moon, which you should know, is in seven days," Teddy told him. He turned to Remus, who was resisting the urge to run his fingers through Sirius' hair and make it lie flat again. "There was a breakthrough in the late nineteen eighties, Remus, improving werewolf transformations considerably. Dad and Minnie will tell you more; strictly speaking I should not have even said that. But I knew it would wake Sirius up a bit more."

And it had. Sirius was now awake and fully alert, already pulling his shirt over his head as he grabbed a towel for the shower. "Why, though, are they wanting to tell us a week before the moon, at six in the bloody morning?" he asked, looking at Teddy.

Teddy just shrugged. "Dad's always up at this hour, and he figured, I suppose, that it was better than during the day, when anyone could walk in on us." Teddy's eyes flicked to Remus. "I'm afraid werewolf prejudice hasn't improved much, even though Minister Kingsley Shaklebolt does everything he can to dispel it. He was good friends with you, Remus, and his cousin is a werewolf."

Remus looked at Teddy properly. There was something in the way he talked about the subject that didn't set well. There were a few minutes of looking him over while the Metamorphagus squirmed under his gaze and Sirius mumbled something about a clean shirt of Remus'. Then he saw it. The slight bags under his eyes, the exhaustion that Remus himself was feeling, and the tense way he held himself. He could feel the pull of the moon, Remus realized, even though he wasn't a werewolf.

Teddy was staring at Sirius, who had finally found one of Remus' sweaters and was collecting his jeans to head into the shower. Then his eyes met Remus' and his shoulders squared, his gaze sharpened, and any visible sign of minor lycanthropic sickness vanished. "You'll also see Madam Pomfrey, Remus. She's been looking forward to seeing you again. Meet me and Dad is Minnie's office at six-thirty. A minute late, Dad'll dock points, I'm sure." He swept out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

"You going to join me in the shower, love, or will you take your own?" Sirius asked, oblivious to the silent suffering of Teddy.

Remus moved his eyes from the door to Sirius, who was waiting with one hand on the doorknob and the other holding his things to his chest. "I'll join you in one moment, Siri," Remus said. Sirius flashed him a smile that made his heart melt, and disappeared behind the bathroom door. The water was running a moment later, and Remus could hear Sirius shuffling around. Smiling slightly at the idea of spending some time with Sirius on the early Saturday morning, Remus collected his shirt and pants and went into the bathroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sit down boys, we have much to discuss."

Remus sat down in the chair between Sirius and Harry. On Harry's right, Teddy sat there, picking at the nail polish that Victorie had painted on last night. Victorie herself was planted stiffly on the chair beside him. On Sirius' other side, James was sitting quietly, and Peter was biting his nails.

McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, the vial Teddy had earlier clasped lightly in her hands. Her eyes roamed over each of them in turn, and Remus forced himself to not wriggle away when her sharp eyes finally settled on him. "This discussion is mainly about Remus, Teddy, and Miss Victorie over there. But, we know what you boys accomplished in your fifth year. During a temporary holding in Professor Flitwick's office in 1994, Sirius Black spilled everything. So I suppose it affects you three as well.

"In the late eighties," she began, "The Wolfsbane Research Program had a breakthrough, and was able to complete the potion. I'm sure, Mr. Lupin that, considering what happened to your adoptive father in your fifth year," Teddy shot him a curious look that Remus avoided, "you are well aware of what this Program is. Now, in order for the potion to work, you must begin taking it a week before the full moon."

At this, McGonagall reached across her desk and placed the potion into Remus' hands. "It was designed to allow the werewolf to keep their mind during the transformation," she said gently.

"And it works too," Harry said, "My whole third year while you taught here, the Shack was unused, because you just transformed in your rooms and slept through the night. But, in order for it to work, _you must not miss one dose_. We learned that the hard way, and I would prefer not to relive it."

"How does this concern Teddy and Victorie?" Peter asked.

McGonagall looked at Peter for a moment before saying, "Both Teddy and Victorie take the potion on the morning of the full moon. Victorie's siblings, Miss Dominique Weasley and Mr. Louis Weasley, don't need to take it quite a much, though they do every once in a while. Mr. Bill Weasley, their father, was attacked in 1997, by Greyback and bit him, making him half-werewolf. Unfortunately for his children, the traits passed on to them as well."

"Not that its any of your business, Pettigrew," Victorie said scathingly.

Peter opened his mouth to retort, but James placed a hand on his wrist and gave a slight shake of his head. Peter snorted and slunk back in his seat.

"I'll transform in the Shack?" Remus asked nervously. "And my friends can join me?"

McGonagall stared at him for a moment. "Yes," she said eventually. "If that's what you want. I suggest, though, that they are transformed, even though it should be relatively safe. The reason I say this is because, one, I'm simply worried for any mistakes, and two, the potion is going to take time for adjust to you. I think that's all- but Madam Pomfrey is waiting in the Hospital Wing with her assistant, Miss Salvia Fray. Please, boys, don't torment Miss Fray."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Remus gulped before opening the door to the Hospital Wing. Sirius gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and Remus flashed him a grateful smile before looking at the room. It was exactly as he remembered it; white walls, chairs beside the door for waiting patients, twenty beds on either side framed by bars for curtains two chairs next to them. He noticed one near the end was drawn, and there was a whispered conversation taking place. Moments later, a rather embarrassed fourth-year Slytherin boy left the curtains, revealing a small Hufflepuff girl staring after him before the curtains swished closed. The boy nodded to him and Sirius before leaving quickly.

There was a door in the very back corner, and he noticed a very small gold plague on it that read, "Private: Do Not Enter Without Permission And Supervision." His private rooms for the full, he recalled with a feeling of dread. The door next to it he recognized as Madam Pomfrey's private chambers.

The door with the plague opened and a very, very young woman came out, muttering to herself. She had light strawberry hair pulled into a bun and light blue eyes, long lashes. Her nails were worn long, and she wore a nurse's uniform. She was looking at a clipboard in her hands, frowning, before going over to the medicine cabinet and grabbing sheets, plenty of potions, and, to Remus' great surprise, a light blue blanket he remembered leaving one year by mistake.

He never would have thought she would have kept it.

When the woman turned around, she spotted them, and smiled, walking over. "How may I help you boys?" she asked politely.

Remus opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Sirius took pity on him when the woman frowned, and said, "Actually, Madam Pomfrey was expecting us."

The woman looked at the clipboard. "Ah, yes, alright then. My name is Salvia Fray, and I'm her assistant. Healer in training. Future medi-witch. Whatever you want to call me. Poppy is in that room there," she pointed to his rooms, "I will have to escort you in, since, strictly speaking, no student~"

"They are my rooms, Miss," Remus interrupted softly.

Salvia blinked at him for a moment, then looked at the clipboard, then back at him, to Sirius, their joined hands, and to the clipboard again. She flipped through some papers that looked older. "Alright then," she said eventually. "Go on in there, Remus." Remus nodded to her, and paused when she asked, "Take these in there for me, will you, dear? I think she will be quite pleased, to get them from you. That's what we are doing this morning, preparing everything for the full this week." Remus nodded again, taking all the sheets and giving the vials of potion to Sirius.

Miss Fray smiled at them once more before she vanished behind the girl's closed curtains.

When Sirius pushed open the door, Remus didn't know what to expect. Previously, the room had been as bare as a desert, white walls, a regular twin bed, a bedside table, and a cabinet with emergency supplies. Now, though, the rooms were a very, very pale blue, and the bed was a bit larger than before. The bedside table was still there, though its twin was now placed on the other side. There was a window in the far wall, to the right, and the emergency cabinet was on the left. Next to the window, there were notes tacked to the wall, and Remus read them quickly. They were notes from him, he noticed. Thank you notes.

Madam Pomfrey was on the side of the bed facing the door, so she didn't see them. She heard them though, and snapped, "Salvia, you better have a lot more than I asked for, taking so long- honestly! You'll not get far if you're not quick."

"I don't plan on taking up the healing trade, Madam Pomfrey, no offence," Remus said quietly.

Madam Pomfrey dropped a gold bell in her surprise, and she whipped around. Remus smiled at her, and she rushed forward, taking the things from his hands and tossing them onto the bed before pulling him into a hug. He embraced her back just as warmly. She held him tightly for a moment, then took the vials from Sirius and pulled him into and embrace, too. Sirius was a little awkward hugging her back, but Remus got the impression she didn't really care. "Boys, my goodness," she aid, pulling back from Sirius. "It really has been far too long. And, to see you at this age again, well, it is a very surreal experience for me, I'm sure you can imagine, Remus, Sirius."

Remus smiled at her, and Sirius gave a small snort. "Surreal, no kidding," Sirius said. "Imagine my surprise at finding out what all has happened since the seventies. Did you know there is a charm for flying?" he demanded.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled and began to put the sheets on the bed. "Yes, Sirius, I knew there was a spell for flying. It was invented in the early nineties, by the Death Eaters, and it was first put into use in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, but wasn't recognized for what it was until the Skirmish Over Little Whinging, when Lord Voldemort was seen flying throughout the battle."

"Mmhm," Remus said. "Say, does everyone know little bits and pieces of the war? Little irrelevant details?"

Madam Pomfrey turned around after folding the blue blanket and placing it on the end of the bed. "Yes, but, it really is just the Potter and Weasley families that know most of them. There are so many, and I think the only one who could tell you every single one of them would be Professor Potter."

"Not surprising," Sirius said. "Anyway, Madam Pomfrey, breakfast is really calling my name, and as much as I'd like to stay, let's face it, we have all the time after the moon to catch up, yeah? We'll see you then." Sirius dragged Remus rather forcefully out of the Hospital Wing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Remus made sure he never missed a dose of the Wolfsbane Potion. Every morning, Teddy would slip it into his morning tea, making it taste a bit off, but Remus would drink it quickly. Then he would pour himself another cup of tea. It wasn't until the morning of the full that Teddy bothered to take it, though. Teddy was sitting at the Gryffindor table, with his head on the edge of it. Victorie was sitting next to him, trying to coax him into lifting his to take the potion. Teddy was refusing, saying that it hurt too much.

"It will get better if you take it, Teddy," Victorie said softly. Teddy groaned and lifted his head, downing the potion quickly. He then took Remus' dose out of his robes and handed it to him, before lowering his head back onto the table. Victorie made a small sympathetic noise in the back of her throat as she ran her hands over Teddy's back. "It was always worse for him than for me," she told them as they took their seats.

Remus bit his lip, but before he could apologize, Sirius muttered, "It's not your fault, love. Don't fret about it. Teddy has been dealing with it forever, he knows what he can handle, Remus."

Unconvinced, but far to tired and sore to argue, Remus slid into the seat next to Sirius and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt Sirius' arm come around his shoulders, and he felt a cup being pressed to his mouth. Not opening his eyes, he drank it. Wolfsbane. He drank it greedily, eventually lifting his head and getting a better grip on the cup. Sirius chuckled quietly beside him and James said, "Might want to slow down, mate."

Remus finished it and looked at James. "I've never been so grateful for the most disgustingly awful potion. It works wonders," he informed him. And it had. His head was still pounding, but it had dimmed considerably. His bones weren't feeling like they were break beneath him, and his muscles relaxed.

Peter handed Remus a cup of pumpkin juice and two slices of buttered toast. "I know you don't like eating on a day like this," he told him, gesturing up toward the pale outline of the full in the morning light, "but you need something." When Remus eyed it doubtfully and with a nauseas feeling in his stomach, Peter trust the toast into his hands and poured the juice into a nearby cup with a lid, before pressing that into Remus' unresisting hands. Peter grabbed his schoolbag and nodded to Sirius and Lily, the told James, "I'm going to library, to see if I can find something on chess championship records." Peter left.

Still stunned, Remus stared unblinkingly after him, the butter melting onto his hands. "Remus!" Victorie whispered harshly, breaking his reverie. Remus blinked and turned to look slowly at her. Her vivid white and multi-color hair made his eyes hurt, but he stared at it anyway. Teddy's hair was a dull brown, rather than his usual array of color, so Victorie's was kind of surprising.

Upon realizing Remus had zoned out again, Victorie gestured to him at Sirius, who blinked and looked at Remus. "Merlin, Rem," Sirius snapped. "What's gotten into you?"

"After effects of the potion, I think," Harry said behind him. Sirius and Remus both jumped violently and swung round to stare at him. Harry cracked a smile, his green eyes twinkling. "Remus, you've become accustomed to the amount of pain that you had this morning, so your body has gone into partial shock. It was a common side effect for werewolves first taking the potion. Not to worry, he'll be fine by third hour." Harry walked away.

Sirius stared after him, then turned back to Remus, blinking. Remus didn't really notice- he'd caught sight of Dom and Roxxy sitting on either side of three young boys and a girl. He felt like he should recognize at least one of them, but found he couldn't. When he glanced at Victorie, she was talking quietly to James II and Fred was just behind her, while Louis was sending Teddy concerned looks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Remus didn't remember much about the rest of the whole day, nor the night that followed. All he could register was the intense snogging session he'd had with Sirius that Teddy had caught mid-way through, the fact that Teddy handed him copies of notes from every class he took- even some Remus himself didn't take, though Remus figured Teddy hadn't noticed. And the pain. Lots of pain in the morning, four days later. He woke up to Sirius' concerned gray eyes and James and Peter's voices drifting in and out of the background. He apparently was already healed, but had to wake up. Remus stayed over at the Wing one more night, and then was released.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nothing really interesting happened for a while after that. Remus and Sirius were far more careful about being caught after time together. Lily threw herself into her work and James bugged her about it, having never turned anything in unless he wanted to. Peter constantly was playing with that set of cards he had found, and Teddy amused himself by casting little charms here and there to knock the cards down.

No, nothing happened until November, that was when they met another one of Teddy's family members. And boy, Remus thought, was she interesting, in a dreamy kind of way. Lily was indeed, in Ravenclaw. Yes, she came stumbling into Teddy's common room one Friday evening, with tears in her eyes.

Previously, Teddy had been sitting in the middle of the floor with Victorie and Peter, playing some card game that the Muggles thought up at some point or another. They were quiet, and that was really all that Remus had cared about. James and Lily were looking over some homework that Harry had assigned about some spell called "Sectumsempra." Dark Magic, he had said, and he just wanted them to learn its history. James had been astounded to learn about it. Remus and Sirius had been sitting on the couch, Sirius sound asleep with his head in Remus' lap, and Remus himself reading a book.

"Teddy!"

Teddy looked up, and Remus did as well. He saw that little girl from the train station, with her bright red hair and hazel eyes. Hazel eyes, Remus guessed, that came from James. She was wearing torn Ravenclaw robes and had ink all down her front. Her little black slippers weren't tied, resulting in a rather nasty fall on her part, waking Sirius and distracting James and Lily.

Teddy's eyebrows shot up into his hair, which was blue today, and he asked, "Whatever happened to you, Kit?"

Kit? Remus wondered, whatever did the kid do to deserve a nickname like that? But she didn't seem bothered by it, instead she just hissed and pulled her ink stained hair from her eyes and spat, "It was James! I swear, he just lives to make my live a living hell!"

"Don't swear, Lily," Teddy said quickly, standing up and walking over to his sister. Victorie quickly followed, dropping all her cards and Peter looked very ticked off about the whole thing. Victorie fell to her knees in front of Lily and began to pull her robes off her. Teddy found a blanket and wrapped the girl up in it when her robes came off. Victorie then took Lily into her arms and sat down with he smaller girl in her lap, and began pulling at her hair to get the clumps cut with the scissors Teddy had in his hands.

"James is so mean to me," Lily sniffed. "But only sometimes. He set up a small trip line just outside Daddy's door and the bucket of ink came splashing down on top of me. I swear, Teddy, I heard him and Fred and Louis laughing. Turns out, too, that Daddy wasn't even there. I don't know where the Gryffindor common room is, or the Slytherin one, so I couldn't go to Al or, I thought, Vic. So I came to you, even though I knew about your friends being here." Lily shot a look to James and said, "I swear, your spirit lives on in my brother. It's not nice."

James looked very, very offended. Before he could say anything mean to Lily, Remus shot a silencing charm at him, and he heard Sirius snicker below him. Remus looked away from James and down to Sirius and put a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. Sirius' eyes met his, and they gained a cheerful light and Remus felt Sirius smile beneath his hand.

"Alright then," Victorie said. "I'll have to speak to James and Fred and Louis, give them a nice scolding. Then I'll tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione so they can give them a scolding, too. Maybe take some points from Gryffindor, because I don't have the heart to do that to my own House."

Teddy snorted and pulled more at Lily's hair, making the girl cry out. "You'll be able to g-grow it b-b-back, right?" She questioned mournfully, looking at the curly red-and-blue locks at her feet.

"Of course I will," Teddy told her. "Just go take a shower, in my dorm, up here, and Vic, Lily, and I will work on sewing your robes back together again. How did they get torn, by the way?"

"I kept falling," Lily admitted, "Because the ink weighted me down."

"Weighed, Kit, not weighted," Teddy said, clipping yet more hair off the small girl's head.

Sirius mumbled something under Remus' hand, and when Remus didn't remove it, still fascinated by the amount of hair Lily had that was covered in ink, Sirius licked Remus' hand pointedly. Remus let out a disgusted noise and pushed the bigger boy onto the floor, rubbing his hand on his robes. "Gross, Sirius. That's just disgusting."

"Well, you didn't get your sweaty hands off of my mouth, so I had every reason to do that!" Sirius retorted. Remus stored the comment away so that later, he could pursue it into an argument. Sirius turned back to Teddy and Victorie and Lily, who were still dealing with a mass amount of hair. At the train station, Remus hadn't noticed how much hair the girl had, because it amazed him now.

"There, Kit, now go get showered, and we'll work on these," Teddy held up Lily's torn robes, and Lily let out another sniff and walked up the stairs. Teddy waited until they heard the water running before he groaned and let the robes fall to the floor. "Mum is going to kill me, Vic, I swear. She told me not to let anything happen to Lily!"

"I doubt she'll kill you," Lily said, walking over to the fallen robes. "She seemed much nicer than that- at least, I assume you're referring to Mrs. Potter? Professor Potter's wife?" she questioned after a moment, looking at the Teddy through one of the holes in Lily's robes.

Victorie snickered. "Bet she'll ground you, at least, unless Lils likes what you do to her hair."

"Did you all forget about me and James?" Peter demanded, holding up the cards with one hand and pointing to James, who still had the silencing charm on him. Remus swung around to look at Peter, while Sirius cast the counter charm.

"No," Victorie responded. "Peter, you just don't talk very much at all. And neither does James, apparently, even though from what I've heard he seemed much more talkative and obnoxious."

James opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Lily. "He is, but there was a charm to keep him from insulting the little girl."

Victorie opened her mouth, then shook her head and closed it. "Whatever."

Teddy pulled the robes over to his desk and gestured Lily and Victorie over. Their bodies shielded what they were doing, but when they pulled away the robes were brand new and Lily II, wrapped up in a white fluffy towel, stood at the foot of the stairs. Lily looked over at the small girl and let out a gasp. "My goodness," she said. "I'll help you get dressed, Lily, and we'll do your hair in my rooms, yes?" When Lily II nodded, Lily led her away again.

Teddy tossed the robes up after the two girls and Lily deftly caught them without turning round. Teddy groaned and walked over to where Remus and Sirius sat, and threw himself in the chair next to him. It was only when Teddy looked comfortable that the door burst open and Roxxy, followed by Dom and another, smaller girl, maybe a third year, shook Teddy awake. "Teddy! Teddy! You won't believe what's happened!"


End file.
